I'm Free
by Firniswin
Summary: Sequel to "This is where I Belong". Glorfindel finds out the hard way that men have changed
1. Default Chapter

I'm Free

By Firniswin

Authors Note: I have been asked to make a sequel to "This is where I Belong", so I decided to take up this task…..this is the sequel and it follows Glorfindel, and how he gets to Imladris. This story contains character torture and lots of angst……as if you would expect anything else.

The song lyrics I use belong to Bryan Adams, yes it is sort of a song fic. 

Anyway, if you are not comfortable with this type of story, that is fine. But those of you who are, get ready for the tale of Glorfindel like it has never been told before, at least I hope. Please R&R! No Flaming, you can not rightly tell me what and what did not happen to Glorfindel since his life after the battle with the balrog to his meeting with Frodo is unclear you can not tell me what happened that is actually correct. 

I do not mind reviews like: "That was good, but I just wanted to tell you that your verb forms are wrong." I don't mind those kind of reviews, they are more pleasant to read than. "Your story is the reason I do not read on fan fiction. Net anymore." That is a little to nippy. So please be kind, I am only mortal. [snaps fingers] Drat!!! And I do make mistakes. Thank you for your precious time, now onto the story, enjoy! J 

Chapter 1

Jumpstart on life

****

Glorfindel lay in the canopy of the trees, his eyes glazed over in a peaceful slumber. The day before had been the happiest of his old life, but this was a new start, a new life had began but had started in the middle. 

It was as if he had been born in the middle of his life. 

He smiled in his sleep as new comforting dreams frolicked in his mind. He was in a field of wheat, running among the cheetahs…….he was going as fast as them too. 

And so his dreams kept him unaware of the rustling below, a figure made it's way forward. He was stocky and the man's hair was dark brown. He had with him a rope, his bow and arrows, and a dagger. He held the rope aloft in his tanned hand…….the dagger in the other. 

Slowly he climbed the tree, his clumsy boots slipping and making the tree shake. 

Glorfindel woke with a start, his eyes wide as he saw the figure that loomed over him. 

Only his quick elven reactions saved him, he slid over the edge of the tree, his blue-silver eyes wide with fright. He dropped to the ground like a cat in a crouched position on all fours. He rose swiftly and turned, he began to run through the fields of wheat. 

"Stupid elf!" he heard the man yell with anger. The dark man brought out a horn, it was gold and mahogany. He blew one long blast, it echoed through the fields and down to the waters of the beach. 

~~~~~~~~

Got to fight another fight-gotta run another night

Get it out- check it out

I'm on my way and it don't feel right

~~~~~~~~

'That can't be good.' the blonde elf thought as he sped his pace. 

A moment later a pounding drum role could be heard farther than sight, it made the ground rumble and the ocean seemed to roar a warning to Glorfindel who was now in a panic. 

He had come to the bottom of the edge of a cliff and was trapped, he could not go left or right or forward. And now he saw shapes appearing before him. He shivered as his uncovered body felt the chill of the shadows. 

Glorfindel turned back to the rocky cliff, 'it's my only way.' 

With that he began to climb, the rough rocks chafed at his bare feet and scratched at his new hands making them bloody. 

Without warning something pulled him down by his raised hand, it was so sudden that it pulled him completely off the cliff and felled him. He cried out as his tired and sore body hit the ground with a hard thump. He lay almost utterly still, his breathing the only clue that he still lived. His back burned with a new pain, but not completely new to his old memories. Painful memories, that he strived to defeat. The burning of his back when he had fallen to the hard ground and the flames._ The flames that had taken him, they had seared through his mind, heart and soul._

"Is he dead?"

The voices bore into his aching mind. 

"Naw halfwit, he's breathin', see."

He heard footsteps coming closer to him, closer and closer.

~~~~~~~

I gotta get me back- I can't be beat and that's a fact

~~~~~~~

A hand reached down to him, it was holding a dagger. Quicker than light he grabbed the hand and wrenched the dagger out of the man's hand. The man cried out in pain, and drew away. 

Glorfindel grasped the weapon in his bleeding hands and stood up glaring at all the mortals. 

"What are we going to do?" one whispered to what appeared to be the leader. He wore a patch over his eye and was quite tall and strong. Dirty blonde hair went past his shoulders. 

"Get him…he's to weak to fight all of us." the man smiled wickedly at the blonde elf who just shuddered. " But remember, he is an elf. He is stronger than you even in his weariness, circle him. Then rope him!" 

"Aye sir." The man dismounted from his chestnut, and then taking a rope and unsheathing his sword he approached the elf. The other men followed the same suit.

Glorfindel felt panic rise in his throat, his breathing came out in frightened rasps as he strove to speak. No words came, this was the first time he had noticed… he could not speak. 

He watched as the men came closer, concentration decorating each of their wicked faces, why were they like this. What had he done to deserve such treatment. What had happened to the world. 

He was brought out of his thoughts when two of the stronger men jumped at him, the caught him off guard and balance and he toppled to the ground the two still on him. He fought to get free of them. He felt a string of panic run through his veins when he felt something tighten about his leg, then another about his caught arm. 

He struggled as best he could, his hair flashed in the sun as he brought the dagger up and across one man's chest blood began to spill onto his bare body, dying his flesh deep red. 

~~~~~~~~

It's ok- I'll find a way

~~~~~~~

Another stab of pain surged through his collarbone and arm. He cried out and tears spilled down his cheeks as he felt the fragile bones break under the weight of the man. He dropped the dagger and his arm fell limp to the ground. One of the men looped a stronger rope round his soft neck. 

"Put these on him, we can't bring him to Lotholin like that."

"Yes lord." 

He felt someone untie the rope about his leg and slip something over his bare legs, he felt another man tie a sash round his waste to keep the leggings up, since they were made for mortals, and obviously a very obese mortal they did not fit.

"There ya go." another said as he moved up and tied the roped round Glorfindel's other arm. 

~~~~~~~~~

You ain't gonna take me down no way

~~~~~~~~~

The pain had now subsided and in one last feeble attempt to escape the blonde elf bit down on a man's hand, and quickly got up. He ran past the men but it was all in vain. He had forgotten the ropes, and with one yank he was sent sprawling to the dusty ground weeping as his broken bones and the ground connected. 

The man with the eye patch rode up, and smile maliciously at the elf. "Good try elf." he frowned. "But from now on your mine." 


	2. Judgment

Firniswin- Alright I am glad u'all like it……and the chapters will get longer, I hope. Poor Glorfie! He is havin' a bad start at life. But it'll get better, or at least let us hope so. [wicked smile] But then again I am a pretty evil author. Just kiddin'. I hope.

Anyway, thanks all for the reviews for "This is where I Belong." And "I'm free." 

I'm Free Chapter: 1 From: Celebrindal () Whoa! That's sort of painful sounding. I would have liked longer chapters, but who am I to ask for longer chapters? I write pretty short chapters. Well, anyways, I really liked it! (Well, the original-ness, not the Glorfindel getting hurt) Please keep writing! 

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: Starlight () That was really nice and it was good to see a fic here featuring Glorfindel. I also like reading fics about Erestor.rnI thought you captured it very well. It would be nice to see you continue this about how he ends up in Rivendel. rn Yes, yes I know there's major conflict over if Glorfindel of Rivendell is the same Glorfindel of Gondolin the Balrog slayer. But that doesn't matter really, this is fanfiction after all. ;-) 

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: calenore () I like it. We don't often get much quality work about non-Fellowship characters, and this one certainly portrays what I personally think Glorfindel felt like when he returned to Middle Earth. Good job!

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: Annaicuru () I really liked this fic and you used beautiful imagery, evoking the emotions of a character who's often over-looked very well. I don't normally like songfics but admit without a grudge that this worked particuarily well. One thing I would say: please don't tell is in your summary that it's a 'lame summary'. Had you not written that the thought would never have crossed my mind that your summary was in any way bad. Leave the readers to make the choices for themselves!rnrnThe fic itself was great, as I said, and keep it up!rnrn-- Annaicuru 

Glorfindel Chapter: 1 From: Celebrindal () Yep, Glorfindel always was my favorite. (mutters something about P.J. being forgetful) I LOVED this poem. It was awesome. (Not again with the awesome!) Your stories are all awesome! 

This is Where I Belong 

Chapter: 1

From: Celebrindal ()

That was... awesome. Simply awesome. I really don't know what to say. 

Your story defies description. Stole all my words away. Just awesome. 

Keep writing. This is going on my favorite story list for sure. (walks 

away, muttering) Just awesome.

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: Daisy Brambleburr () That was nice. You used description and imagery very well. good job! 

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: Cassie-bear01 () the spirit soundtrack has some really good songs on it! i like it..no worries 

This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: Iawen Londea () Oh wow! This was wonderful, great job with this! 

Firniswin- [faints then jumps up again] Thank you all sooo much!!! You have no idea how much this all means to me. Anyway, I have bothered you enough. Onto the story, oh and incase you all were wondering why Glorfie was acting so mad, well how would you feel if some stranger came up to your bed with a rope and a dagger and tried to get you then chased you into a trap and all these men beat you and tied you up like a cow. Anyway, I hope that explains his reactions for those of you who thought him odd. Anyway onto the story!

Chapter 2

Judgment

~~~~~~~~

Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it

~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel sat wearily against a birch, this day had been the worst one of his life. New or Old, it mattered not, it had been the worst of any life. He breathed out a tired sigh then brought his injured hand up to his face, he took one long look at it.

Blood had dyed them a darker shade of pink, and they were red around the cuts that he had sustained from trying to climb up the cliff, which had not worked to the elf's lament. 

"Here let me fix those."

Glorfindel looked into something he least expected, a kind face. A man with jet black curly hair. He was smiling sadly and looking at the bloodied hand. 

"May I?" he asked as he extended a gentle hand. 

Glorfindel only stared and put his hand in the man's, he turned over the elf's hand inspecting the deep cuts and tenderly probing them for any sign of infection or dirt.

The blonde elf hissed and pulled away when he touched a delicate spot. 

"I am sorry, please may I see again?" 

Reluctantly Glorfindel put his hand back into the man's. He looked up at the elf with kind blue eyes. "I am Lotholin." he smiled. "May I ask your name?" 

The elf opened his mouth to speak, "G…..Gl" h he sighed annoyed at his problem. 

"Ah well you havin' trouble speakin'." the man smiled warmly. "That is fine, I was only wondering." Glorfindel couldn't help but smile back as the Lotholin turned to look at a boy. "Lad," he addressed the child. "Would you bring me the bandages and water." 

The boy nodded and ran off to fetch the needed items. 

"Nice lad." he murmured as he looked back up into the silver-blue eyes. They captivated him, they seemed to tell of aged of wisdom. Yet they had such sparkle as does a young child, maybe even a babe. They were confusing, like a mystery. 

"Master Lotholin."

The healer turned to see the young boy, staring at Glorfindel, fright evident in his pale green eyes. He handed the healer the bandages and water skin without taking his eyes away from the elf. He had always been captivated by elves. 

"Lad," 

"hmmm."

The older man smiled. "You want to help me?" 

"Really." the child jumped happily. 

"Yes of course." he turned to the elf. "Is it alright?"

Glorfindel was caught by surprise, but he nodded his head and closed his eyes leaning back against the tree and breathing slow. 

Lotholin smiled and took the bandages and water, he carefully cleaned out the cuts as best he could, the whole time was horror for the elf. His breathing hissed as the healer cleaned his cuts and wrapped them. 

"All done." He looked to the boy. "Thank you lad, what is your name?" 

"Adenen." the child answered simply. 

Lotholin moved to stand and patted Glorfindel on the shoulder, the elf cried out softly and scooted away, lowering his head to his chest as tears of pain welled up in his eyes. 

The healer got a confused look on his face. He slowly approached the elf again and looked past the shadows and night and saw the horrid bruises where his collar bone and arm had been broken. He lightly traced his fingers over the bruises, the blonde elf scooted away, biting down on his lip to keep from making any noises. 

"Are these broken?" the man questioned, the sternness in his voice scared the elf. Was he turning like them, like the men that had caused this. 

Tears began to stream down his pale cheeks once more and he nodded his head softly, sobbing with grief. He had not thought home would be like this. Where was he?

"Oh now, don't shed any tears, I was just worried that's all." Lotholin grinned reassuringly and placed a finger under the elf's flawless chin then lifting it up so he could look into the eyes. "I promise." he whispered

TBC~

Firniswin- Well ok maybe the next chapter will be longer. [grins hopefully] There I made his life a little better, now he has a friend. Ok Namarie until we meet again. [Woops and kicks Jessi in the sides making her ride off into the sunset]


	3. You Can't take me

Firniswin- Um alright, on onto more of the story!

Chapter 3

You can't take me

~~~~~~~

Don't push me I'll fight it

Never gonna give in- Never gonna give it up, no

~~~~~~~

Glorfindel looked back over his shoulder, at the cold rocks and fields.

They had been walking for days and days on end. The elf's feet hurt beyond pain, the scorching heat burned the ground and in turn burned his bare toes. 

Sweat rolled down his neck and back and his hair clung helplessly to his face. 

He now wore his injured arm and collarbone in a sling, his hands were wrapped with soft cloth and the makeshift pants that he had acquired drug along under his burned feet making him stumble. 

The healer traveled beside him and so did the child. They made sure that he was well dehydrated without the others seeing and gave him fair rations of their own food. 

But now the healer had been asked to ride in the front with the leader, and only the boy had been left with him. One guard watched Glorfindel with a malicious smile across his dirty face. 

The elf turned back and went at a faster pace, with a start he found himself falling, he had been pushed. He let his knees crumple beneath him and caught himself with his uninjured arm. 

He felt a rush of adrenaline as he rose back to his feet. His breathing was labored and he wiped the sweat from his face then with a annoyance he charged at the unsuspecting man. He toppled onto him and began beating him as if he were a warg. 

"Help!" the man strangled a cry as he covered himself from the hard blows. 

Glorfindel heard men coming, but it mattered none, he wanted to show these rats whom they were dealing with. They would not take him…….never!

The men seized him roughly by one arm as another helped the beaten man up. 

"We got ourselves a tough one." one man laughed as he tightened his grip on the elf. Glorfindel struggled some, but mostly kept still. He had not meant to be so cruel, but if these men were going to hurt him for no reason then he was not just going to let them. He would defend himself. 

Sarock, the man with the eye patch, rode up, Lotholin riding right beside him. Lotholin stared in amazement at the injured man then he looked to Glorfindel. The blonde elf could no longer look at the healer, he knew that he would be mad, so he hung his head and of course kept silent. 

"Well, what happened?!" Sarock growled at the elf. 

"lord-" the healer spoke up. "He can't speak."

Sarock's frown deepened and his brow creased. "Well then, Sartel, if you would tell me?" He spoke to another darker haired man that was helping the injured man stand. 

"Aye lord, the elf beat 'im" 

"I can see that, any particular reason?"

Adenen raised his hand politely, "He pushed the elf." 

"Oh, is that all," 

"Is that all?" Adenen, who was wise beyond his years stared up in disbelief. "It is not kind to treat him in this manner." 

"He is a slave boy!" Sarock scowled. "Like you….you should hold your tongue before your betters." 

"Yes milord." was the child's simple answer as he stepped back and lowered his head. 

Glorfindel snapped his head around to look at the boy. He saw lament in the child's torn eyes, and to his surprise, silver droplets began to pour lightly from Adenen's eyes. And right then and there, Glorfindel's mind was made up, once he got free, this boy was going with him. 

~~~~~~~  


If you can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in-never gonna give it up no

~~~~~~

The elf's silver-blue eyes scanned the area ahead, it was like a huge castle. No more than that, it was like a gate with a small castle inside. But he could see even from where he was, that if he went in, he would not be able to see the waves rush up on the ocean, or smell the sweet sensation of the wild roses and wheat. Nor would he see the trees caught up in a game with the wind. He would be trapped.

Fears sprung into his heart, it thumped wildly against his chest. He was sure everyone could hear it. 

~~~~~~~

You can't take me I'm free

~~~~~~

He struggled against the men and turned so he could feel the wind, the trees, the flowers. He had to, at least once more. He felt like it was ripping at him to be torn from something he had just come to love so soon. 

It ate at his new heart and burned his soul and mind. 

He felt them pulling at his arms, he could not leave though, not yet. He needed more. 

"N-namarie!" he cried, without even realizing it. The men stopped and starred at the elf, he looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed and the wind was blowing through his golden hair, it reflected the sun's rays and shined on the bricks. 

"A-ala avarta nin!" he cried again as he struggled against the men, that were now trying to take him. "N-not ye-t." he whispered as they yanked him roughly back.

He stumbled backwards and was dragged into the large fortress, all the outside world became unknown.

~~~~~~~

Why did it all go wrong?- I wanna know what's goin' on

And what's this holding me?

I'm not where I'm supposed to be.

~~~~~~

Glorfindel stared blankly at the huge room, hours ago he had been cleaned up and given more fitting clothes. He had to admit, it was nice to feel the clothes on him again. Especially in front of these men. He sighed sadly and turned his eyes up. 

He didn't quite understand anything, why was he here? He snorted as one of the guards passed by. 

'All I want is to get out of here.' he thought to himself as he watched a elegantly dressed man walk in the room. He was slim and tall, not nearly as tall as Glorfindel. But he was tall for a man. His eyes were cruel green ones and he held a smirk on his face that held the elf's captivation. His clothes though nicely sown and of very expensive material, were black.

He immediately saw Glorfindel and his smirk softened and began to make his way towards the befuddled elf.

"What have we here?" he said with a grin that made the elf shiver. 

A man from behind placed a firm hand on Glorfindel's uninjured shoulder. "another slave lord."

"Oh, is it?" the lord took a soft sleek strand of Glorfindel's flowing blonde hair and twisted it between his hands. The elf did not even flinch.

"He seems trained, you sure he is not one of the ones that escaped?"

"No lord, he did not act afraid of us, not like they would."

The lord turned to Glorfindel. "What is your name?" 

The elf only stared, he did not know how to say his name…….he knew words in elvish, but……

"Speak!!!" the guard slapped him across the face, and blood began to well on his lip. 

His temper began to grow and he spat out curses at the two men. " Nâr edan, rhach le, lerya!" he snarled the words and then took a few deep breaths, when he had calmed himself he stared at the leader wearily. "G-Glorfindel." he stuttered over the new words. "N-nîn eneth G-Glorfindel." his thoughts were racing as he sucked in another breath. 'I hope they understand.' he mused.

"What is he saying?" one asked and Glorfindel rolled his eyes. He understood what they were saying, but he could not say what they were saying. He snorted angrily. 

"His name is Glorfindel."

They all turned and looked to a beautiful maiden, her head was bowed in respect , her long silver locks fell over her shoulders. And yet among the silver tresses, strands of gold could be seen. Her face was pale and young, but sadness was easy to see. 

She wore a beautiful light blue flowing dress. The material looked familiar to him.

"T-that is what he said, milords." she bowed to the men. 

"You know the elven tongue?" another asked raising an eyebrow. 

"Aye, it is that of my kin." she rose but did not look them in the eyes. 

The leader turned back to Glorfindel his eyes shining. "Ah, then Glorfindel is it?" 

The blonde elf nodded softly, "Ye." 

Silthen, which was the slave keepers name turned to the she-elf. "What does that mean?" 

"Yes." She smiled. "Tis quite simple to notice that he said it and nodded his head lord." 

Silthen scowled and glared at her. "I do not need slaves speaking their minds. I suggest you hold that tongue of yours." With that she hung her head again and nodded softly. 

"Now Tuilin," he nodded to her. "You take Glorfindel and show him around." 

"Yes lord." She quickly lifted her head and walked towards were the strange elf stood, still restrained by two other men. Tuilin smiled and spoke to the men. "I think you can let him go now." 

"Both men let go and Glorfindel moved away from them, he turned his gaze on the elf maiden next to him, he smiled at her as she gently took his uninjured hand in her own. "Shall we?" 

He nodded to entranced with the graceful eldar next to him to even speak, he felt a lump of nerves rise to his throat, he gulped them back down as they left the court and walked into the sun. 

He looked out upon the paved streets, lament enveloping his soul. He gulped back the tears as he walked along side Tuilin, she seemed sad also. Yet she acted so kind to them, why was that. 

A soft voice cut through his thoughts. "Where are you from?" 

He looked back to see Tuilin staring at him, her beautiful periwinkle eyes sparkling. Glorfindel stared a few moments, 'what should I say?' he thought. He thought a moment, where had he been from……….he was sure the answer was in his thick skull somewhere. He smiled as a picture came to his mind of a beautiful white city. 'That's it, now what was it called?' 

"Do you know?" She asked seeing his confusion. 

He nodded vigorously and spoke, "Ye." Then went back to trying to remember that long word. Finally it flashed before him, and he smiled. 

"G-go……n-gon-d……gond..o….lin….Gondolin." He smiled. 

"Gondolin?" She asked. "But that city has been gone for years now."

He sighed and looked to the sky. 


	4. Imprints for Life

Chapter 4

Imprint for Life

The sky was alive with the birds, and beyond the walls the sun had just began to peak over the hills. The clouds sat awaiting the full rising as the dew collected and dripped from the blades of yellow and green grass.

Glorfindel rolled over on the hard floor, his blanket lay under his head as a pillow. Since elves were not subject to cold or hot, he had no use for it save a pillow.

He arched his back to a stretch, the sun flickered on his face and played about his closed eyelashes. He smiled and opened his eyes, they sparkled in the sun.

The elf slowly got up and looked about, but his smile turned to a frown, he was not in the same place he had gone to bed the night before. What he had thought to be the sun was a fireplace, and in the fireplace burned a hearty fire. Inside the room along the walls were all sorts of utensils. Ropes, Nails, Brands, wood,. And in the middle of the room was a large wood table, it was sturdily built and could hold probably at lease four hundered pounds. On the table were chains, they were attached to it and seemed made to hold things on it. 

Glorfindel backed away, 'What am I doing here?' 

~~~~~~~

I gotta fight another fight

I gotta fight with all my might

~~~~~~~

His breathing increased and his heart began to thump madly against his chest, his eyes raced about the closed in space and sweat began to build and fall down his face and neck. He was trapped, trapped with the flames. 'No not again!' he turned abruptly and began to seek a crack in the wall. 

"A-Aquista! Leithia nin!!!" he cried as he began to run for the door, it was huge and make of solid oak. "Leithia nin!!!!"

"U Naur!!!!" He pounded his one useful fist mercilessly at the hard oak door. 

Suddenly without warning the door swung open and two men grabbed Glorfindel tightly. He cried out as they brought him closer to the fire. "Aquista u!" he cried as tears streamed from his wide blue eyes. He looked to the door and saw three more people enter. 

One was that of Silthen, one was Tuilin who Glorfindel could see had wet cheeks, and new tears were forming in her eyes as well. And the last and most hated was Sarock. The blonde elf scowled and spat at him despite his fear.

"Ah, we meet again, Glorfindel." he hissed as a wicked smile crossed his face. 

"Tuilin Aquista! U Naur!" he cried as they brought him back on the table. 

He pulled as best he could, he kicked and bit, but it did not help. With effort they slammed him back on the hard table, making the elf gasp for breath. It was all they needed, the two men strapped him to the table. 

He tried to move, but it was useless. He could not move, on his chest, arm, legs, and waist were straps that kept him were he was. 

"What was he saying Tuilin?" Sarock snapped at the servant girl. 

"Please, release me, no flames." she said softly gulping back the tears. "Please." she pleaded tears falling down her fair face. "Just let him go!" 

All the men began to laugh wickedly. "And why should we?"

"Because he is more than you realize." 

"He is just another slave to us, a horse for bartering, an untrained bull." Sarock eyes Glorfindel. "But that will all change. You will obey us, I will do whatever it takes to show you and the rest of your kin that we are better and deserve your respect."

With those words Sarock walked briskly towards the fire, a glimmer of malice in his dark eye. He carefully lifted a brand, the shape was of the letter S and a horse. 

"This will show everyone that you belong to me and Silthen." 

He motioned to one of the men to reveal a piece of skin near the shoulder, the hot iron sizzled softly making Glorfindel squirm. 

"U Naur! Tuilin!" he cried, but his cry became a scream as Sarock stuck the brand onto his right arm. He screamed so loud that they all had to cover their ears, except Sarock who had done this many times before and by now was smiling. 

Underneath the brand it felt as if his skin was sizzling, it hurt so much………..he stared transfixed into the flames in the fireplace, his eyes filling with more tears. 

__

Searing flames…………burning through Flesh, and soul……they burned right through his heart and boiled the blood. He screamed that night a horrible unearthly scream as his life was taken.

The last of Glorfindel's mind fled into a deep unconsciousness, not just from the pain. But from the memories that were trying to mess with his tired mind. His head slumped to the side and the small arch in his back fell back on the table.

"Well that was enjoyable." Sarock commented grinning ear to ear. "Lets do it again."

"No!" Tuilin ran and grabbed his arm, forgetting her place for the moment. "Please no!!! I beg thee!!!! Just let him sleep!!!" 

Silthen came forward and nodded in agreement with Tuilin. "One brand is enough." he murmured and turned to go. Tuilin went with him, and so did Sarock. 

"Sir, what do we do with him?"

"Leave him." 

"Yes sir"


	5. Elven Blood

Authors Note: Ok, um don't kill me………I am going on vacation so I will be gone a while and not able to update. [cowers in corner] PLEASE! Spare me!!!

Anyway here are the kind reviews I have gotten. [smiles and hugs them]

The following review has been submitted to: I'm Free Chapter: 4 From: Celebrindal () Things just can't be good for Glorfindel, can it? Poor little Elfie... update soon! 

The following review has been submitted to: I'm Free Chapter: 2 From: ivorybrowneyes () A Glorfindel story! Surprising. I like your start very much. I've never actually read a story about him, and I'm still reading on his background so I know just who in the hell he is...about to read The Silmarillion...*braces self* Anyway, it's a great story so far. Do update soon! 

The following review has been submitted to: I'm Free Chapter: 2 From: Celebrindal () Yeah! Glorfy's got a friend! Well, I'm really glad that things are looking up! I loved your description of Elf eyes. It was ...cool sounding. Keep writing! 

The following review has been submitted to: I'm Free Chapter: 1 From: arwen-evenstar () O_O Whoa! This is really interesting! Please continue! I had never thought about how Glorfindel came back to Imaldris before! Oh glorfy torture! Hehe! rnLoved it!rnNow, Update!rnNamaarie,rn~ArwenrnakarnVanaondoiel 

The following review has been submitted to: This is Where I Belong Chapter: 1 From: arwen-evenstar () oh I love this one! There are so few fics out there just about Glorfindel! Great song, and it tied in so well with the story!rnGreat job!rnNamaarie,rn~Arwen 

The following review has been submitted to: Glorfindel Chapter: 1 From: Ista of the Dreamers () Hi there! I wanted to thank you for reviewing my I' Mal Lasse story. Feedback is always appreciated, and I wanted to read one of yours. You have so many wonderful stories to choose from! This poem is my favorite, I think. What's so cool about it is that you took a character not widely written about and made a lovely poem of him. You have a knack for rhyming and description! Keep on writing! Your stories are delicious. :) 

The following review has been submitted to: Glorfindel Chapter: 1 From: Searra Lady Of Dragona() This is one of the best peoms I have ever read!rn (Clapps hand thunderesly!) rnrn Firniswin, keep up the good work!!rnrnrnrnrn Searra Lady of Dragona 

Chapter 5

Glorfindel was brought back to consciousness a few moments after the guards had left him. He breathed harshly as pain flared through his right arm, he tightened his hands into fists and his knuckles began to turn a ghostly white. He hissed a breath as the new brand burned. 

New tears spilled down the mighty elf's cheeks as all the past events came to mind. 

'I have to get out of here!' 

He braced himself and arched his powerful back trying to loosen the restraints. No good. They were made like belts and would not come done. 

A gleam of silver light grasped his attention to the right and he turned his head as best he could without aggravating other injuries. And that is when he saw it, a knife. It shimmered in the firelight and made him grin. 'I have to get it.' he thought as he put his burned out mind to work. 

About an hour later, he still had no ideas. He was tired, starving, and just out of hope. He closed his eyes in frustration and let his thoughts slip and slide when he heard a soft creak and little, barely audible feet come in.

"Edain are all slobs and pigs." 

Glorfindel turned his tired head and opened his eyes to see little Adenen running around the room picking up papers and sweeping the floors. 

"Adenen!" he hissed softly. The boy gave a small cry of fright and turned about, his eyes wide with terror. 

"I'm sorry….I'm S-" he stopped when he saw no one was there, he turned his eyes on the elf on the table. "Glor?" he questioned cautiously approaching the table. 

"Ye, avatyara nin." he answered back, sympathy in his deep eyes…he knew the boy could not understand him, but it was better than not saying anything, he felt bad for scaring the child so horribly and wanted to make it up to him.

Adenen smiled sheepishly and waved his hand. "Ala tenya ter." 

The blonde elf got a quizzical look on his pained face. "massë nolya?" he asked his eyes lighting pleasantly as he discovered things about this child.

The boy beamed with excitement. " I am an elf." For the most part Glorfindel was shocked, his mouth hung open and he stared.

The boy was actually quite slim and lithe, his face was fair and so were his tresses. The only thing missing were the ears. 

"Massë?" Glorfindel asked the child. 

Adenen sighed and walked closer to the blonde elf, he lowered himself and pulled back his long Sienna colored hair. He delicately placed a finger behind his rounded ear and tipped the edge so Glorfindel could see.

There were the skin should be pale white, it was inflamed with red. It looked delicate and the older elf could tell that it pained Adenen to show him his once pointed ears. Now they were rounded, like a human's. 

"Ala Ösaka." Glorfindel said softly, and with that the boy let go. 

"Nentë sa!" The older eldar commanded looking over his shoulder at the glinting knife that lay on the floor. 

" massë?" Adenen ran around the table looking for the weapon. He found it, and lightly picked it up. He then looked at the knife then at the belts. "You want me to cut them?"

" Ye, tancave!" 

" What if I cut you?" Adenen asked beginning to climb on the table. 

" na, ná." Glorfindel said carelessly, he sucked in a short breathe and readied himself. 

"Ready?" The elven child asked, holding the blade in the air ready to plunge it down into the leather.

"YES!!!!"

He looked down at the elf, shock easy to see in his green sparkling eyes. " You spoke!" Glorfindel glared at the boy. 

"Sorry." 

And with that he plunged the knife down at the leather, it sank in a it hit the belt with great speed. Then stuck fast. Adenen pulled it down to try and move it. It hardly worked, but it did. Slowly it cut through the hard worn leather.

Finally the child had cut all the leather belt straps and was helping the elf up, Adenen noticed the mark and hissed softly. 

It was now red and puffy, spots of removed skin could be seen and blood seeped through them. 

The elven boy searched about the room for some sort of bandage, he found a cape and tore off a few strands then gently wrapped the older elf's branded arm. 

"Hannad nin mellon." Glorfindel whispered softly to the boy. 

"unotë .." he hesitated a moment , then smiled wide. "Nin mellon." 

Firniswin- TBC……… Seeya all! [Again kicks Jessi and rides off at a gallop]


	6. Meleth Love

Firniswin- Ok, all of you who have been askin' for translations, the reason I do not put them on is because it kinda looks weird. I mean in the middle of a chapter. Like: "Namarie." [goodbye] Or ya know. I suppose I could try and put translations right here. And then the reviews could go at the bottom. Let's try it. J 

Hannad- Thanks

Tuilin- Swallow [ the elf maiden] 

Nin- me

Meleth-love

Aquista-please

Naur- fire

Mellon- friend

Unotë- not counted [ I used it to mean " You don't need to thank me" kinda thing]

Ye- yes [obviously]

Firniswin- how is that? I hope I got them all. Ok Onto the story. Well I got the ones I know, I am not a master in elvish either so I have to look these up. But fear not, there is not much talkin' n this part and besides Glor is getting' the common, so it's all good. It gets very tiring. Anyway onto the story.

Chapter 6

~~~~~

I'm getting out- so check it out

Ya, your in my way and ya better watch out

~~~~~~ 

Glorfindel and Adenen had escaped from the branding room and were now in the hall, it was made of hard stone and brick and was dark and unfriendly. Adenen had been down it many times and knew how to get out…the problem was that guards patrolled throughout the whole fortress 24/7. It would be difficult to pass by them without a single yell or holler. 

Adenen began to make his way for the entrance but a hand stopped him…it pulled at his tunic. He turned to see Glorfindel, eyes wide and a worried expression on his young, worn face. 

"What?!" the child asked, a little more snappy than he would have liked but continued to look at the curiously. 

"Tuilin? S-she C-come." he whispered softly, he was just getting the hang of talking in the common tongue and his words were slurred. 

"Oh, She is in the meeting hall with Sarock and Silthen." The boy's eyes widened when the elf turned and began to go the other way towards the meeting room. Lightly, Adenen jumped forward his green eyes filling with fear. "No Glor!!!" He grabbed the elf's ripped and dusty tunic trying to stop him. "Glor, we will come back for her. But we can not get her now, any moment a guard will find you missing and we will have to flee. It would be better to leave before they find out we are missing." 

The older elf sighed angrily and looked back at the child with pleading eyes. "Nin meleth Tuilin." he said as fears raced throughout his body. He could not leave her here. He would do anything to take the elf maiden with him. "Aquista Adenen." he begged the child. 

"You love her!" The elven boy whispered harshly. "You barely know her."

Glorfindel sighed, how was he going to explain his feelings in the middle of the most grotesque hallway in history, in elvish, while they were trying to escape….or in common. He could barely speak any common, sure he could understand it, but his tongue was so used to the beautiful elven tongue that he could hardly try and say the sharp English words. "Yes, nin meleth Tuilin." he repeated then began to make his way for the hall again. 

Adenen deciding that it was to much work trying to get the stubborn strange elf to listen decided just to follow him. It would be much easier, and he was not the one who would get in trouble if they were caught…sure he would get beaten but Glorfindel would ten times worse. For this was all his idea. 

'I mean I don't want to see him be beaten to death but what am I going to do that changes his mind?' He sighed. 'Nothing. When a man is in love you can't take him away, at least not elven men.'

They stole down the corridor, their feet not making any sound hearable to the ears of an edan. Glorfindel's form was beautiful, he was graceful as a deer and as swift as one too. 

Adenen although an elf was not very old and inexperienced in the area of sneaking. He was amazed at the speed and grace of the strange elf. He seemed so young, yet he was so learned. Why was that, where did he come from. How the men had found him was a mystery too….Adenen had seen him sleeping in the boughs of that huge tree. He had been sleeping like an angel, he had looked like one too. His features were flawless and his hair seemed to be a part of the sun.

And then those men had done so much harm to him….broken, burned, and scraped his body and made him something to fear, if they had met on other circumstances he was sure that Glorfindel would have been kinder and friendlier, not a wild mustang that had been trapped. He would have been a free friendly horse. 

'Not to call him a horse, but it is a good comparison.' he thought as he snuck after Glorfindel. The fair being had turned a corner and was now nowhere to be seen. 

Adenen swiftly quickened his pace, he wanted to be there to help if Glorfindel ran into trouble. He listened before he turned the corner then as he was about to turn it a shape caught him off guard and he felt himself being lifted and carried with one arm. 

"Halt!!! Stop!!!" Voices rang from down the hall and Adenen knew that the golden elf had gotten in trouble. And now he was being carried in strong slender arms, everything seemed to whiz by as they he was carried at full speed down the dark hall.

"What is going on?" he asked from his curled up position in the elf's arms. 

"W-we run!!!" Was that only answer that he got from the fair being. He immediately decided that he would ask more at a better time, it was obvious from the look in his bright blue eyes that Glorfindel was frightened at being caught again. More than any other elf he had ever seen. 

"Knife?" 

Adenen looked up at the elf's voice. "What do you mean? Try and say more." 

"D-do……..h..ave…..knife?" he asked again, stuttering and thinking as he spoke. 

"Oh, yes." the boy grabbed the knife from in his sleeve and passed it to the elf. 

"Hannad." he gasped and stuck it in his sling and smiled. 

"Welcome." 

They ran down the hall, and Adenen noticed as well as Glorfindel that it seemed to become brighter with natural light. And certain enough at the end of the hall, at least a mile away was a small barred gate, and beyond the gate was a bright light. Adenen frowned. 

"The gate is probably locked." 

"Knife h-help." The elf puffed as he picked up speed, his new muscles were beginning to protest at the stain of running so fast and hard without warming up. He hissed as each foot hit the hard dirt ground again and again. Dust spread as he ran, and behind them the soldiers were fighting to see where their pray had went. 

"This way, he is slowing!!!" They both heard the yell from behind them. "Come on!"

"Come on Glor, come on!" Adenen whispered, tears springing to his eyes. They were almost there, so close……..yet something was wrong with Glorfindel. He was not as swift as he had been, he was slowing down. 

Glorfindel puffed and gasped as his muscles began to spasm, and his legs began to tire, not to mention carrying Adenen was taking a toll on his body as well. He wasn't going to make it. He wasn't…….they were going to catch him again and torture him and-

'No, I must keep going, he would not give up on the child.' 

He stretched his long legs farther and started to go a bit faster. He panted softly as he came closer and closer to the gate.

"Glor STOP!!!!" he had not noticed that if he did not slow now, he was going to run into the gate. He slowed himself and let Adenen down. He took the knife out of the sling and reached his arm through the bars and stuck the metal blade into the lock. 

"Come on Glor, they are coming!!!!" Adenen screamed and hugged the elf's leg. 

"T-trying!!!" The elf puffed as he twisted his wrist moving the makeshift key around in the lock.

Suddenly there was a click and Glorfindel lightly pushed on the gate, it opened with a creak. He grabbed the elven boy's arm and ran out the gate, he swiftly closed and then locked it again smiling as he did so. 

Adenen heard shouts from a crossed the grounds, he scanned the area and gasped.

On the other side of the fort a group of at least a dozen men stood, talking quietly, seeming not yet to notice the escapes. They were heavily armed and seemed quiet strong. 

Adenen knew that Glorfindel would not be able to take on 12 men at full strength when he was almost spent. 

The child tugged at Glorfindel's tunic. "Shhhh." he put a finger to his lips. "We have to go now!" With those last words silence fell over the two and they ran lightly to the last gate. It was the one that would free them. 

Glorfindel carefully stuck his hand between the bars and injected the knife once again into the lock, then twisting it softly, it clicked. 

"Hey!!!!" Both heads turned to see all the guards including the ones from before walking towards them. 

Glorfindel quickly again picked up Adenen and shoved the bared gate open. As soon as they were outside he began to run as fast as his worn legs would take him.

"Stop!!!" The guards cried and began to run after them. 

TBC~

Firniswin- [backs away towards the stables] [looks to angry mob] Ok people, how 'bout we make a pact.

Reviewers- [Angry shouts]

Firniswin- You let me live and at my own free will………..and I'll write more for u to read. 

Reviewers- [angry shouts and some of mob attack] 

Firniswin- Ahhh, Jessi HELP!!!! [jumps onto pretty black horsie and rides off away from all known danger.


	7. Jump to Freedom

Firniswin- [Jumps off Jessi and finds self in a large crowd of angry reviewers] Drat!

Reviewers- [takes rope and kidnaps Firniswin] 

Firniswin- [muffled from beneath gag] Drat!! 

Reviewers- You can never leave us hanging again. [evil laugh]

Firniswin- [muffled] [rolls eyes] Drat!

Chapter 7  
Jump to Freedom

Glorfindel's feet lightly touched the ground as he ran, his eyes darted from side to side. 

'Where can we go?' He looked around, they were coming to a dead end. Adenen fidgeted nervously in the older elf's arm.

Glorfindel stopped, his eyes widening at what he saw. He could go no further, if he did both of them would die. They stood at the edge of a cliff, a river twisted far below. It roared a warning of danger to those above. Behind the two elves was a troop of soldiers, coming after them, swords drawn and each carrying a rope to capture the fugitives. 

"What do we do?" The blonde elf looked down to see teary eyes looking back up at him and small sobs of sorrow and worry wracked the child's small frame. 

Glorfindel set the weeping lad down and began to think. His mind was hindered by many thoughts at that one moment. 

' Jump.' one said, 'Death is freedom.' another said, but he quickly shook his head…..if it were his life only he would take the risk. But a child was here with him, an elven child he could not take such a precious immortal life away with one single decision. 'But what else is there?'

"Jump Glor."

He shook his head but then looked down when he realized that Adenen had said it. 

"W-what?"

"Jump!" the boy said simply pointing over the edge. "I will do it with you." 

The older eldar shook his head and snorted. 

"It is all that we can do, Eru willing we will make it." Adenen looked up to the appearing stars, they shimmered offering hope to the two firstborns. 

Glorfindel smiled at the knowledge the boy had, he was so young. Or so he looked, he would have to find out his age later, right now they had finish what had been started. 

The blonde elf walked to the edge and looked down once more. He turned pain filled eyes on the child. 

"R-ready?" he whispered broken heartedly. 

"May the Valar be gracious." Adenen whispered back smiling as if he knew the outcome would be happy. But Glorfindel knew, he did not. 

"Namarie nin mellon." 

"Nay, friends never say namarie." Adenen looked up into the pure blue once more before closing his own. "I will see you on the bank."

And with that both dove downward into the watery canyon and as they did all fell into darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~

The sun began to dawn, bright and beautiful. It's golden rays spread along the banks and fields. All was peaceful and the wind began to whistle a sorrowful tune down the river through the forests and all throughout the lands. 

The healer known as Elrond sat on his gray elven horse trotting along the pathway briskly on his patrol with the rest of his king's patrol. 

His silver eyes scanned the sun bathed banks. He halted his horse a moment as he noticed to large wet figures sprawled out on the beach.

"What in Eru's name?" he dismounted from Calebreth. "Alenae…….Corin!" 

Two elven generals came forward, Alenae had hair of a bronze color. And Corin had jet black hair. Both were of Noldor descent.

"Yes milord?" Corin bowed, and then Alenae. 

"Wait here, seat yourselves. I will call upon you if I have need." Elrond said as he started to walk towards the bank. 

"Ye hir nin." they both nodded and then seated themselves on the ground. They knew that if he called them, it would be easy to get to him.

Elrond made his way swiftly yet cautiously towards the prone beings, whatever they were, they were either unconscious or asleep. That they had not moved since he started to come was a sign, but he could not see that they were breathing either. 

He moved his legs faster, he knew it was a foolish move but he had to know what these things were. 

The elven healer stopped short at the sight he saw, his eyes widening with terror and fright, he had never thought to see this. 

Two elven bodies sprawled out on the bank, eyes closed in a merciful sleep, yet unconsciously shivering as water lapped up against their bodies. One of the bodies was that of a child, it was curled up in a ball, shivering and coughing as blood flowed freely with water from the many cuts on his body. His hair was tan.

He turned to see another elf right beside him, but this one was much larger….even more so than Elrond. He looked powerful and tall, his sleek blonde hair glimmered in the new morning sun. His arm and was sprawled in a position that looked very painful to the healer, dark bruises covered the collarbone and arm. 

"Broken." Elrond murmured as he made his way closer to the larger eldar

He was also covered with uncountable scrapes and gashes that were bleeding, his breathing was shallow and he coughed every few moments then he would shiver.

"Alenae! Corin!" He cried out as he quickly took off his cloak and wrapped it around the child, "Stay with me tithen pen." he whispered in the boy's ear. 

The two generals ran lightly atop the sand and stopped short when they saw the gruesome sight. 

Elrond looked up to them as he cradled the boy in his arms and looked down on the blonde elf. "Make camp! Send three soldiers to help me with him." he pointed to the larger elf.

"Yes sir!"

With that they ran back to the troop.

Elrond sat quietly rocking the child back and forth singing an elven lullaby, he was jerked this by surprise when he felt a weak grip on his tunic. He looked down into pain dulled eyes. The lad coughed and gasped then stared up at him again. 

Elrond felt the need to take the child's small mind off the pain. "What is your name lad?" 

The boy shivered then spoke, his voice was weak and even Elrond had to strain to hear the words. 

"A-denen."

"I'm watching over you Adenen." 

With that the child smiled briefly then closed his eyes, he was not asleep but rather trying to go to sleep. He snuggled his quivering body into the larger elder's warm clothes.

TBC~

Firniswin- Hey [smiles and shrugs] It's not a cliffy this time. At don't think it is anyway. 

Jessi- [neighs] 

Firniswin- Don't tell them that, they will have to wait.

Jessi- [snort]

Firniswin-Anyway [coughs] Hannad nin mellons for helping me feel good about this story. Especially Celebrindal, ivorybrowneyes, and my long time reader and reviewer Arwen-Evenstar. Well at least it feels like it to me. Anyway, I hope I got all the majority reviewers, if I did not get you and you feel you are doing great at reviewing, I am sorry and I thank you for your helpfulness. Gotta go! 


	8. Life

Firniswin- Ok guys, um for those of you who have seen PotC……you might have noticed the little part with Elrond and Adenen in the last chappie. Well ok I admit it, I am totally into PotC. I love that movie!!!! So don't kill me, I just had to add it. Anyway onto the story. 

Aquista- please

Hir nin- My lord

Nin- me

Mellon- Friend

Lerya- Let go

Vennassë- angel

Chapter 8

Life

~~~~~~~~~~

Don't judge a thing till you know what's inside it

~~~~~~

The first thing that registered with Glorfindel was the sharp pain that moved all over his prone body. The next thing came as a total surprise to the blonde elf. 

'It is warm in here.' he focused his senses on the things around him. He felt a comfortable covering that warmed him up to his shoulder. A barrage of soft pillows were under his head and shoulders and a few lifted his leg, which felt like it might explode. Heat radiated from a point far away, and what he could only assume it being was a fire. 

He heard voices in the background, they were whispering. He tried to focus his hearing on the sounds. 

"Elrond, we can not linger here, Gil-Galad is awaiting us." one said, it seemed worried. 

"I know Alenae. I know, but we can not travel with his wounds so grievous." Another said, this one was kinder. 

"But lord, he has shown no sign of wakening since we found him three days ago. And even if he does wake, he will be weak…..he has not eaten in who knows how long!" 

"Patience nin mellon, by the looks of him. He has been through much, he needs rest." Glorfindel could hear footsteps coming closer. "He deserves more than what he has gotten."

"What do you mean?" 

"He is the reason my suspicions have been confirmed on the elves that have been disappearing." Elrond sat next to his vigil and carefully began to unwrap the bandage around the patient's lifted leg. Glorfindel had acquired a rather bad gash in the leg there, it had later become infected and the reason why Elrond was watching him so closely. He already come close to death many times the night before and was now on the mend. But whether he was healing or not, Elrond had to keep watch beside him.

"Is he one of them?"

"So it seems, though I am not certain. He has a brand on his right arm that is the same as those found dead in the fields…..but it seems he has escaped." the elven healer took out a bottle of blue liquid. "Alenae, grab me one of those Linens."

The bronze haired elf bowed and walked over to the small bag of medical supplies. He chose the cleanest one and gracefully handed it to Elrond. 

"Ai, Hannad." the healer said as he set the bandage aside and dabbed the blue potion on a cloth. 

Delicately he began rubbing the liquid into Glorfindel's thigh were the wound was. 

Glorfindel's thigh began to burn with a new pain, a burning pain. It felt as if his entire thigh was aflame. His reaction was unexpected and it made the elven healer jump. 

Glorfindel let out a cry of pain as the potion streamed through his body and mostly up and down his leg. Then he began to cough and whimper, it hurt more than medicine should and he never wanted to take it again. 

He opened his bright blue eyes and turned them towards the dark haired healer, who was now a painting of shock. He began to dab the slash again and whisper apologies.

"I am sorry, I meant no harm." He whispered as he wrapped the now inflamed gash. 

He looked back up to see the now pain dulled blue eyes sparkle in the fire light, the patient's facial expression was quizzical and shocked. He looked as if he might faint any given moment. And the worst of it was, he said nothing.

"I truly am sorry." Elrond whispered brokenly as he rose and pulled the warm quilt back over the strange elf's body. Then seeing he would get no response from the other elf turned and began to walk away.

" Unotë." He stopped and turned to see the eyes sparkling with more than he had first seen. The new emotion showed grief.

Elrond smile warmly and walked back to the cot, then set himself down on the chair next to it. 

"What are you called?" he asked kindly as he could. 

'Why do people have to ask the hard question, why can't they just say something like. "Oh I'm Garthon, enjoy your stay."' Glorfindel mused as he rolled his eyes wearily and gulped back the emotions that welled up inside. 

"Nin eneth Glorfindel." he answered brokenly as he thought of the first time he had been asked that. Tuilin had helped him against the cruel men in that horrid fortress. She had translated for him and shown him that life could be good, even in ad situations.

__

"Glorfindel!" Tuilin smiled at him playfully, they were aloud for once to have lunch outside and Glorfindel had insisted that they sit in a patch of grass near a flower bed. 

_He was now picking a flower of each color and making it into a small beautiful crown. He smiled and then layed it atop her head. She laughed lightly and looked to the grass. _

"Nin vennassë" he whispered back to her and she smiled then laughed at his remark.

Tears sprang to his eyes, her smiling face was all that he had now. He missed her and his heart ached, it hurt worse than all the wounds in the world. Worse than the battle with the balrog. 

'No!' he sapped himself mentally. 'I can not cry, not here and not now!' 

He choked back the tears and sobs and focused on breathing, it helped some. 

"That is a fine name." Elrond said as he looked to Alenae. "Alenae, go tell the troop what I told you. We do not leave until lord Glorfindel is near fully healed, understood?" he lowered his eyebrows and glared at the general. 

"Yes lord, crystal." Alenae turned swiftly and plodded out of the tent.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel once more, his eyes lighting with confusion. 

"You look quite familiar, have we met?" he asked, something about this elf was ragging on his weary brain. 

'Golden hair' he mused. 'Something about that hair, those eyes.' he shrugged it off. 'Oh well we will make sense of it later.'

The blonde elf shook his head as a no to the first question. 

"hmm, well no matter." Elrond put away the supplies in his bag and looked back to the makeshift bed. 

The elf on it looked entirely too thin for his liking, it looked as if he had not eaten anything in months. And his injuries were not helping with matters. 

'I wonder how long it has been since he has had water?' then he chuckled slightly, electing a quizzical look from his emaciated patient. 'I guess he probably had enough of that.'

"Are you hungry?" he asked walking to the fire pit in the middle and stirring something in a large pot. 

Glorfindel turned widened eyes on him and looked at him puzzled. "H-hungry?" he copied the elven lord. 'this was the only thing he had not known what it meant. 'What is hungry?'

"You know, food." Elrond was growing concerned. He had gone so long without food, he did not know what it was.

Glorfindel all the sudden realized what it was, all these days he had forgotten about food. His stomach began to growl so loudly he was sure everyone could hear it. He looked hopefully at Elrond and then to the pot. 

"You Want some?"

Glorfindel searched his brain for what to say. "Ye, Aquista." 

Elrond grinned and took out a small bowl and spoon. He quickly, but elegantly poured the soup into the bowl. He then grabbed a piece of lembas bread and walked over to the cot and placed it on the floor.

"Here, let's sit you up." with strength he did not know he had, Elrond helpedGorfindel scoot up against the pillows, he propped up the stitched leg and then carefully covered it.

He then grabbed the food and set it on the injured elf's lap. 

"Better?" He asked with a broad smile on his face. 

Glorfindel nodded vigorously, and quickly picked up the bread, then without a second thought stuffed it into his mouth. 

He looked over to see Elrond chuckling helplessly. "Whoa." he warned softly grabbed his arm. "Not so fast, you'll hurt yourself."

Glorfindel stared at him for a moment, but then picked up the spoon and slowly dipped it in the soup bringing it carefully up to his mouth. He smiled as he swallowed, the wonderful concoction.

It was so wonderful to finally have some food, he ate slowly from the bowl which seemed to please the elven healer, he would praise Glorfindel and talk to him. It felt nice to have another elf next to him. 

He stopped midway in eating the soup, all memories exploding into his head. Bringing pain, not physical, it broke his heart and made him cry out in fright. 

"Adenen!" he whispered harshly. All the memories of the child brought a pang of guilt on. Glorfindel sucked in a ragged breath, 'Where is Adenen?' 

He felt paralyzed in that position, soup spoon in hand halfway to his mouth, crouched over slightly. 

He dropped the spoon and leaned back, his heart hammered painfully in his chest, his wounds began to burn and his head felt as if it might explode. He clutched his chest as sweat poured down his neck and back. It was suddenly very warm in that small tent.

"Glorfindel?" he heard his name but he could not respond. He leaned his head back and began to slide down into the covers, his eyes welling up with tears of terror and heartbreak. 

"Oh dear!" he felt someone put a wet cloth on his face, but all his vision was beginning to blur and spin. He whimpered lightly and tried to slow his madly beating heart. 

"Milord?" Alenae entered the room in time to see the sight, Glorfindel was breathing harshly and sweat dripping from him. Elrond was slowly easing him down onto the bed and wiping his forehead with cool rags.

"Yes Alenae?" Elrond said more coolly than he felt. 

"Um milord, the child Adenen is-" Alenae sounded much too nervous for everything to be alright. 

Glorfindel felt as if he was going to pass out. 

' No please Eru, let him be alive, please!' he prayed silently as he was layed back down on the bed.

TBC~

Firniswin- K, guys don't kill me, especially Celebrindal. PLEASE!!! Let me live!!!


	9. Adenen is !

Firniswin- [Turns corner warily] K, people. Um I am hiding from everyone until I deem it safe to come, since you all are most likely going to kill me if I come out. So anyhow here it is. See former chapters for elvish translations, if needed. Onto the good stuff.

Chapter 9

Glorfindel felt his throat constricting, he could hardly breathe. Elrond, though he may have been acting calm, you could see the fear in his eyes. 

"Breathe Glorfindel!" he ordered the blonde elf. 

The blonde elf tried but nothing seemed to work. 

"Slowly."

He tried, and ever so slowly, air filled his starved lungs with the precious need.

"Now Alenae…." 

"Yes milord what I meant to say was-" Glorfindel closed his eyes tightly and tried to think about something better, happier. But he found that was hard when the first moments of his new life had been spent as a slave and he did not like that. "About Adenen, he um……he will not stop bothering me. He has reeked havoc on the camp including in staining your best robes, he said it was by accident but we gave him a little talk." 

Glorfindel opened his eyes, tears began to stream down his pale face. 

"Well what does he want?" Elrond asked, he was quite surprised at how fast Glorfindel could gain control of his own emotions. Yet he had had such a big fuss over everything. 

'Who is this elf?' Elrond's mind was racked with questions. 'He is quite a bit sturdier than most elves of today, and his eyes, they seem so……..old, like he carries wisdom of millennia.' The healer only shook his head and went back to making sure Glorfindel had not torn any stitches.

"He insists on seeing his _little_ friend here." the general pointed to Glorfindel. "He says he is not sure you are doing an alright job on his wounds and he wants to see." The guard could not help but smile. 

Elrond chuckled. "Oh is that so, Well Glorfindel, would it be alright if he came in and checked on my work?" the elven healer smiled down at the blonde elf while pulling the blanket back over him.

"Y-yes." the injured elf nodded softly.

Elrond grinned slyly. "Ai, so the mute one does speak?" he muttered good humouredly at Glorfindel. "Please go get him, and tell him to come here."

"Ye hir nin." Alenae bowed his head and went exited out the door.

After Elrond was sure that Alenae was gone, he kneeled down so he could see into the other elf's blue eyes. "Are you alright?" he asked simply.

Glorfindel nodded gently and sighed, then took one big breath in. 

"Were you worried about Adenen?" he turned his aching head to look into the silver eyes. "Or was there more to that panic attack, cause that was some panic I saw."

"W-was more." was all Glorfindel could answer. 

"Like what?" Elrond prodded tenderly. 

Glorfindel sighed and rolled his eyes, " W-was……cause…..o..f……love…a-and w-worry." he answered slowly. 

"Ah, you were worried about Adenen, and-" Elrond could not begin to guess what could be connected to all this. 

Glorfindel looked to Elrond. "T-teach….m….ho.w c-omm-on talk."

Now the healer was beyond confused, 'what sort of elf does not know how to say common.' he mused, but nodded sympathetically. "Alright." 

Glorfindel layed his head against the pillows, he decided it would be better to just wait. 

'I hope Adenen is alright? What if he is hurt? Or something bad like paralyzed?' the elf's head began racking painful thoughts in his mind. He did not want to think of that possibility. 'Adenen crippled for life, or hurt.' it made more guilt flog his soul. It was painful to think about. 

Elrond looked to the tent flap when he saw a small light shine in as the child quietly walked in. "Hello lad." 

Glorfindel closed his eyes, he was not sure he wanted to look at the elfling. He was scared of what he might see.

" Suilad Hir Elrond" Adenen greeted cheerfully, Glorfindel sucked in a sharp breath then opened his eyes. 

There was Adenen, his tan hair was wet and looked clean, his clothes were dripping and he had a frown of annoyance on his face. He walked trippingly into the tent and closer to the cot. He smiled when he saw Glorfindel's wide eyes, but terror lay behind them. 

The child suppressed his urge to weep, he was so happy that they had made it out, he smiled knowingly at the older elf. 

"Told ya, nin mellon, friends never say goodbye." he could hold it back no longer he embraced Glorfindel, and Glorfindel hugged him back. 

The blonde elf smiled broadly, but Adenen did not miss the tears in his eyes. "I a-am so glad y-you are safe." he whispered. 

"Me too." the child answered sitting down on the ground next to the cot. "Me too."

TBC~

Firniswin- For all those Adenen lovers out there, what am I saying. Everyone loves him, you can't not like Adenen…….he is so adorable, and sweet, and courageous. How could'ya not love him? Anyway, he lives!!!! So no need to get hostile, or have panic attacks, I would not kill Adenen……..[evil laugh] not yet anyway.

Reviews- [all give me hostile look]

Firniswin- Just kidding, just kidding!!!! Please don't kill me. [holds up chalk board] 

Elvish~

Suilad-greetings

Nin- me 

Mellon- friend 

Masse- Where or What [I think]

End Elvish~

Ivorybrowneyes- Ok, maybe you are not one of the people I was thinking' of, I don't know…..as I told Arwen, I have a memory like Dori from "Finding Nemo".

Carrie- Thank you so much, that is really kind of you too say. I am glad we have someone to read our stories and review them.

Celebrindal- BREATHE CLEBRINDAL!!!!! BREATHE!!!!


	10. Hearts True Desire

Chapter 9

Hearts true desire

A weak had passed and Adenen and Glorfindel were both in better health than they had been ever. Well save Glorfindel broken arm and collar bone, he wore a nice clean white sling to help them both heal. 

Elrond had monitored their health just to make sure that they had no problems, and so far neither had. 

Adenen looked entirely healthy he ran about playing tricks on the soldiers and Elrond, but not on Glorfindel. He respected the elf, or so it seemed, he never did anything to upset him. 

Elrond had been noticing something about Glorfindel though, it made him worry for the elf. He had watched the blonde elf that week, Glorfindel had not at barely eaten since the first day he had awoken and he did not talk at all, he sufficed others with a nod of his head and went about his business. 

Adenen had never mentioned anything but Elrond could see that he was worried too. 

Elrond ran up to Adenen lightly. "Adenen!" he called as he reached the child's side. 

"Oh." he smiled. "Hello Lord Elrond. What can I do to help you?" he asked eyes gleaming.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions……about Glorfindel?" 

The boy seemed hesitant but then replied softly. "All right, let us go to your tent and talk, for we should not talk openly of such things."

"Wisely put lad. come this way." Elrond smiled warmly and walked towards the tent, Adenen on his heels.

Once they were inside the tent and the flap was closed, Adenen sat on the floor and Elrond walked to the table and lit a candle. 

"Now….." he turned back to the child and looked deep into the eyes. "What do you know about him?" 

Adenen thought a moment then shrugged. "Hardly anything." he closed his eyes in thought. "All I know is when he was brought back to me and Lotholin he was hardly clothed, the men had given him a spare pair of pants so that Lotholin would not be upset and say they stole his clothes. He always blames them for that when they bring back an unclothed eldar. But I had seen the pants before, the man who had worn them died in an orc attack not a weak before." the elfling informed frowning. He opened his eyes and stared up at the healer. "H-he met Tuilin, a elven maiden from the land of Greenwood the Great. She is fair beyond words. They shared a bond that was made in very short time, but the bond is unbreakable. Glorfindel told me the day we escaped that he loves her."

Elrond's head shot up. And his eyes sparkled with new ambition. "And she is captive in this slavery?" 

Adenen nodded wordlessly. "Why do you ask?" 

"Well if he loves her then it is obvious that the separation is not helping him any." 

"Yes, but he is not fit to go and fight for her freedom, nor any others." Adenen countered, standing to his feet. He would not see his friend be harmed again.

"What if we left him here and went ourselves?" Elrond smiled and put a finger to his chin.

"That would kill him!" 

"He would be fine, we could leave some of Gil-Galad's men with him. Then we would go and free the elves in that fortress." Elrond stood up.

"But-"Adenen tried but Elrond shook his head. 

"Adenen!" the boy snapped to attention at the sound in the older elder's voice. "I am sorry but we have NO choice. We can not wait for him to heal……it will take much longer considering that his heart is quailing over the separation of him and this Tuilin you speak of." Elrond smiled sadly and looked out the tent flap to see Glorfindel sitting near a fire across the way. "We would be condemning him to death." 

~

Adenen frowned as he walked lightly to Glorfindel's tent. His steps plodded in his ears, and his eyes were cold and sad. He had been given the task that needed to be done. 

He was the one that had to tell Glorfindel, in his hand he held a glass of what looked like water. But things are not always what they seem. Elrond had concocted a drink that would put the strange elf out for hours, giving them enough time to get a group together and leave without having to worry about him.

Adenen stopped at the tent flap and slowly put his hand down to pick it up. Reluctantly he opened the flap and walked in. 

He smiled when he saw Glorfindel reading a book, or rather trying to read a book that was in the common tongue. 

"Glorfindel o-of G-go-ondoli-n." he read, not even noticing that the child was there. 

"What are you reading?" The elf jumped in his skin and then turned around. 

"N-no Sc-are." he said breathlessly. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you about something." Adenen smiled and walked towards Glorfindel. "Thirsty?" he extended the glass of water. 

Although he was not, he took the glass and began to drink the water. Elrond had told him that it was always good to drink water, even if you were not entirely thirsty.

He gulped it all down. "Hannad Adenen." he smiled and handed the glass back to the boy. 

"Your welcome Glor." Adenen set the glass on the ground and sat down next to Glorfindel. He smiled as the fire next to them roared in the pit, casting light off their faces and off the tent. "Glor, I wanted to tell you something, me and Elrond have come to a decision." At this the older elf rose his fair head and the elfling watched as golden locks cascaded over his shoulder and hit his back. 

"Lord Elrond is going to gather a group of soldiers and-" even as he spoke Adenen could see Glorfindel's lids drooping and a weary look growing on his face. "We have decided that we are going to defeat Sarock." Glorfindel smiled and yawned. Adenen grabbed a pillow and laid it on the ground for him and he laid his head down on it, still smiling peacefully. 

"But we think you should stay here." The reaction was quite unexpected. The golden haired elf did nothing, he merely nodded and let his eyes close halfway and glaze over in sleep. 

"Peaceful dreams Glor." he whispered as he layed a blanket over the elf's prone form. He then quietly left the tent and ran off to tell Lord Elrond. 

TBC~

Firniswin- Hey 'all. Hope you liked it. I thought Glorfie was kinda cute…..he has such a child like innocence. J But anyway PLEASE R&R. J 


	11. True Love Awaits

Firniswin_ Ok I'm back again. Hope you all are doing great! Having a great summer. J I am. [giggles] But anyway, thank you for ur reviews. 

Celebrindal- Yup, but as you've seen nothing' can keep Glorfie. Nothin'! 

Firniswin- Anyway Here is the next chapter.

Chapter 11

True Love waits

Silvery- blue sleep bleared orbs opened and connected with dim fire light. Glorfindel turned his head to see a small stack of fire wood and a bucket of water. He smiled and brought the blanket closer around his shoulders as if to stave off the cold. 

Thoughts from the night before rushed through his mind, but one stuck and the words echoed through his head. 

"But we think you should stay here……..here….here." Adenen's voice ran softly until it was completely masked by the chirping crickets. 

The fair haired elf sat up swiftly and threw the blanket off, he stood wobbly to his feet and looked about. He was in his tent still, but near the tent flap two shadows stood on each side as if guarding something. 

He practically slapped himself, they were guarding him, keeping him from escaping. 

Perfect, he had endangered Adenen's and his life just to be captured again. 

'Well this time will be easy.' he sneered.

Quietly he placed all the pillows from his bed underneath the blanket, making a replica of himself sleeping. Then he packed a few things into a bag and slung it over his shoulder. 

Glorfindel them without moving the tent to much squeezed beneath the earth and tent. The problem was the noise it made, the scuffling of the leathery tent against the dirt and the leaves he pushed on. 

But without anyone noticing him, he made himself absent from the camp grounds, the moon catching on his hair and eyes as he went. 

~~~~~~

Don't push me- I'll fight it

Never gonna give in 

Never gonna give it up no

~~~~~~

Glorfindel looked up at the shimmering stars. It had been two days since he had left the camp, he was weary and hungry, but he would not stop. 

The tracks that he had found and followed proved that he was only an hour away from the elven soldiers. Luckily for him, no rain had come, and he was only about two hours away from his destination

His sharp eyes spotting a glinting movement on the ground, he looked closer and found it to be water. 

His eyes lighted and he dove to the ground gulping down the delightful drink. It had been days since he had had ANY water. Ever since he left his tent he had been without drink and now his throat was aching and burning.

When he was done he arose from the stream, his whole face and his hair was dripping with water. He shook slightly then began to walk again. 

He pushed his aching legs to go further, so he kept walking under the stars. The twinkled offering hope and reminders of freedom. 

~

The sight before his eyes was a horrible one, he never wanted to see it again. He would rather go to Mandos's Halls again and never be allowed back. 

Before him the fortress burned with a new fury, Elves stood their ground fighting against the wicked men and setting the enslaved elves free. It was a mess.

Bodies littered the once hard ground, some moaning in pain, some taking their last fateful breaths. Others already departed. 

Glorfindel looked down at the plains below in horror. His eyes spotted specific friends like Elrond, Adenen, and the two generals. He smiled as he watched Adenen, he twirled his sword with expertise that made the edain look grotesque. 

And Elrond looked trained, for a healer he was doing quite well. In fact better than most of his own elves. 

The blonde elf started down the cliff face, his tired aching legs slipping and his good arm doing most of the work. He managed to get down to the battle field, but his arm screamed in pain. He paid it no heed.

Unsheathing his knife he ran towards the fortress, the door had been opened and now he could get in quite easily, it was getting out that might be difficult. But he would do it, and Tuilin would be right beside him. 

He ran through the gate and into the building. All was going haywire, but no one even seemed to notice him. He ran right through only needing to stop and check directions a few times. 

He stopped at a wooden door, it was locked. This was the room they kept the female slaves in, he knew because before he had been taken to the awful branding room, Tuilin had showed him her area in the room and had introduced him to the other elven maidens. He had then deemed her the most beautiful in the fortress. But she did not know that. 

Glorfindel backed up to the wall, eyes flaring with anger. He was going to get her out! And he was going to do so NOW!

With all the rage and adrenaline he had left, the elf let it all loose. He charged the old wood door, he wasn't sure what happened but right when he hit the door, pain exploded in his arm and head. He felt himself reeling backwards, eyes closed and one hand over them to stave off the pain.

He had forgotten about his broken bones, and not to mention that he was not keenly aware of the fact that wooden doors were so strong and hurt so much when one was slammed into them. 

He felt himself fall onto his rump and back against the wall, breathing fiercely. 

A crash echoed in his ears but it was of no matter to him, at the moment all that he could do was sit and rub his aching head and bite down on his lip from screaming. 

He was barely aware of the soft hand that grabbed his own and put it against something else soft, it was being caressed gently and his leaned his head against the wall as he let go of the pain. 

Glorfindel opened his eyes and looked into the deep ones that he had been in love with ever sense that day he had come to this evil place. He smiled and gently squeezed the hand that held his. 

"Tuilin." he whispered 

She put a finger to her lip and spoke softly. "Shhh." 

She leaned down and pressed her lips against his, and Glorfindel felt moved over with love for Tuilin. He held her with his good hand and she put an arm around his neck. 

The two elves were reunited once again in the everlasting bonds of love. 

TBC~

Firniswin- Hey it ain't over till I say it is…..and it isn't. [snickers devilishly] [looks on little map of characters] Let's see who could I pain next. [maniacal laugh] Naw I am just kiddin'. I mean sure I am evil sometimes…but I am just trying to make a story here.

Namarie for now!


	12. The Loss of an Imortal Life

Chapter 12

The Loss of an Immortal Life

Tuilin and Glorfindel ran out into the open, it looked as if the elves were winning. Bodies of men and elves lay strewn out over the entire field and fortress grounds. Nothing could be seen but the blood that had splashed upon the dark ground. 

The sun was beginning to set and it seemed although the sight was foul, it was also beautiful. 

With his elven sight, Glorfindel could see Adenen running up to him….but the child was rather far away. He had a pleasant smile on his face and his sword was sheathed. 

"Come Tuilin." The elf let go of her hand and ran ahead. Glorfindel had though himself to never be this happy. He looked back to see his love following him, but behind her something caught his eyes. 

A slight sparkle in the shadows but enough for Glorfindel to know. 

"Tuilin!" he cried his heart beating fiercely in his chest.

She paid him no heed, she only ran forward to him a smile on her face. 

As he watched the arrow leave it's hidden bow, he began to run. As fast as his legs would carry him, he ran without thought. 

"No!" 

The arrow beat him to their target, it caught the elven maiden in the back, between the shoulders. She lurched forward with a cry of pain. 

"TUILIN!!!!" Glorfindel ran forward and caught her before her failing body could hit the ground. He bent to the ground laying her down as gently as possible on her stomach.

He looked at the spot were the arrow had hit, all around it on the blue fabric was a deep and unforgettable crimson stain. He knew not what to do, he sucked in a harsh breath and turned back to the direction of the elves. 

"HIR ELROND!" He screeched with all the last air in his lungs. 

He watched as the elven healer and the boy dashed to his side, they both stifled a gasp. Elrond knelt down beside Tuilin, his eyes showing concern. 

"Glorfindel, I can not help her." he said reluctantly tears shining bright in his eyes, he turned and looked up at the blonde elf. "I have not the supplies to do so." 

The elf shook his head and let the tears flow. "Die?" he asked looking at her. 

Elrond nodded softly and put one hand on the arrow shaft. "If I pull it out, the death will be quicker." With one nod from Glorfindel he carefully but quickly pulled the arrow from her back, she lurched and cried out in pain. Tears streamed down her cheeks. 

After Elrond had patched up the wound as best he could, Glorfindel pulled her up close, and hugged her without making her cry out. 

"Nin meleth Tuilin. [Me love Tuilin]" he whispered in her ear. She smiled sadly. 

"A-and I l-love you, Glorfindel of Gondolin, Slayer of the balrog." she whispered back to him. He smiled and kissed her light on the hands. 

"S-sleep well, m-my love. And one day, may our paths meet again."

"Ye." she whispered back softly before her eyes closed and her hands fell limp. Glorfindel let out a sob, but let the emotions fade. He gently laid her back down and stood, his golden hair blew in the wind and the crimson stain on his tunic seemed to become brighter. 

Both Elrond and Adenen noticed that the blood was near his own heart. Glorfindel put his hand up and touched it. He brought it back and looked at it with blunt blackened eyes. Dark orbs marked were his usually silver-blue eyes used to be.

"I will avenge you Tuilin, I promise on my own life. I will slay the one whom has put a bolt in your back." he snarled and wiped the blood on his own cape.

With those words he turned upon his heel and stormed towards the fortress, unsheathing his knife and a small sword as he did so.

A small hand grabbed his and held him back. He growled and turned to see Adenen shaking his head, his tanned hair waving. 

"No Glor……please. Don't go." Glorfindel frowned as tears fell down his cheeks. Elrond made his way towards the two, Tuilin was being carried in his strong arms. 

"He is right Glorfindel……we should protect men, as sad as it is. It would be better to leave Sarock to a guilty death." he turned caring silver eyes on the blue ones. "He deserves it." 

Elrond turned and began to walk away. "Now come, we must find a spot for her to rest." 

~~~

Can't catch a wave then your never gonna ride it

You can't come uninvited

Never gonna give in -Never gonna give it up no

You can't take me-

~~~ 

~Epilogue~

Glorfindel sat upon Asfolath, his white and silver attire flowing gracefully in the wind.

The forest trees wavered in the wind, all the birds were silent and that did not surprise him. He shuddered at the one name that came to mind.

'Ulaer' he shivered at the name. It was a horrible evil name, made the birds go silent and the dear stop in their tracks. The trees withered and the flowers seemed to loose some of their life. 

He turned his mind to another thought that he thought of often now. 

'What would it be like if Tuilin were in Imladris with him? She be right beside him on Asfolath searching for Strider and the hobbit.' 

He looked up through the trees to see the beautiful blue sky, White clouds painted across it. 

But, he had Adenen and that was enough for now. But that did not mean he didn't miss her. The elf's eyes began to fill with tears. If only Elrond had been able to save her, 'No, if only I hadn't been in front of her. If I had been behind her, it would have gotten me.' 

His eyes shot up as her came upon the bridge. The blue orbs connected for e moment with the hollow abyss of a black rider's headless face. He unsheathed his sword and shouted out loud in the elven tongue for all to hear.

The words seemed to wrap around the Ulaer's black cloaks, they only stood a moment then, began to shriek.

The horrible sound made the elf shudder. But he did not show his fear, he lifted his sword high and let it glint off the sun, it connected with the rider's and they began to ride away from it.

He followed them, his horse's hoofs practically trampling theirs. He smiled as brought Asfolath to a stop. 

"And never come back." he whispered under his breath as he turned the beast around and began to take watch again, for the ring-bearer and the ranger.

~~~

I'm Free

~~~

END

Firniswin- Hey you all, I hope you liked it……I was going to do a bit more, but I decided not now. Maybe in a sequel or something. J We'll see, but anyway, R&R. PLEASE! Oh and here is a summary for my next Songfic. Yes it is going to be a songfic. I hope you are not getting sick of 'em. Cause I have a lot of them. J 

****

Do You Dream of Me

By Firniswin

Summary: Aragorn and Arwen have long been parted now. With the quest taking Aragorn farther and farther away. Both he and the elven princess think of each other constantly. Sweet and touching.

Rating: PG [for mild violence]


End file.
